


Family Ties

by FazedMuttley



Series: Serana & Her Kitten. [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Slavery Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serana moves to stop her Father, but can she protect her Kitten when she does so now that her Father knows her weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moth Priest

Her Father had the Moth Priest, of course he did. Serana knew that the fake scroll had been discovered and that all their work had been wasted.

Shae and Serana were sat in the back of the Winking Skeever, it was still daylight outside and not the best time to travel but the evening was drawing to a close and they were waiting. Lydia had of course proved invaluable over the last months.

After her initial distrust then outright anger at what Serana had done to Shae the Nord had settled down. She had invaded Fort Dawnguard to allegedly join their ranks and discovered that a Moth Priest was been hunted by the Vampires for some reason and had then returned to Serana in Riften. After that they had been to Winterhold, the College itself been at their disposal considering that Shae was the Grand Mage. Both Serana and Lydia had been shocked by that, but as it turned out it was the thing Shae was thankful for, granted her Master only wanted access to the Labs and Library so he could sell anything that wasn’t fixed in place, but they all respected Shae regardless of her Master, and given Serana had murdered him, his plans had failed and the Library and Labs remained untouched.

Slowly but surely they made their way after the Moth Priest, but sadly once they reached Solitude they heard rumors that the Moth Priest had been attacked by Vampires, his guards and entourage killed and then he had been taken hostage. Lydia was currently out around town investigating the rumors, to see what was true and what wasn’t, first and foremost being if there was actually a Moth Priest. Serana however was more concerned about her companion, Shae.

The Khajiit had since fallen silent mostly and reclusive as of late and Serana could not breach the walls she had built, neither could Lydia. Shae at the moment in time was carving a piece of wood with a knife, Serana could not tell fully what the wood would become but she could see that the creature carving had wings.

“Shae?” Serana ventured, to which the Khajiit looked up, her red eyes as empty as ever. “What are you carving?” she added not knowing what else to say.

“A dragon” Shae said whittling a few more pieces of wood from her block and placing it on the table, it lacked detail except on the wings, but it was clearly on the way to becoming a Dragon, its head and basic tail shape were there and she was currently working on one of the back legs.

“It’s very good” Serana said smiling, she saw Shae blush under her pale fur. “Did anyone teach you?”

“No” Shae said “Master wanted Shae to make so could sell” she picked it up and continued carving after picking up a small blade than before “This one relaxes when she does it”

“Why do you need to relax?” Serana asked grabbing the first opportunity she has had to talk about it “Are you worried about something?” Shae nodded but didn’t say anything.

Serana fell silent contemplating what it might be, she hadn’t realised how much time had passed but soon enough someone was taking the seat opposite her and she looked up.

“That’s nice Shae, is it a dragon?” Lydia asked and Shae nodded and Lydia smiled at her “Can you make me a wolf? I like wolves” Shae nodded, Lydia looked at Serana “Well Mothy was here, he got into a bit of trouble with our mutual friends”

“He alive?” Serana asked

“From what they can tell, every time a Merc or Guard goes in their body makes it back outside the cave”

“Father set a trap” Serana said “He knows we have it” She felt Shae stiffen at her side. “Its okay Kitten, I won’t let him hurt you again” One of the things Serana had found out was that while Shae and herself were out of touch back at the Castle, her father had taken advantage of the former slave, if she failed her task or was too slow he beat her, Serana had not know of course, the only scars that remained were those from before Shae was turned and even those were fading with the help of Serana and her Restoration Magic.

“What do we do?” Lydia asked, nodding at the would be dragon urging Shae to keep carving, which she did.

“We go get the Priest” Serana said.

*****

Dragons Bridge was exactly that, a Bridge with a Dragon on it. Serana was stood next to the bridge itself waiting for Lydia who was in the Inn asking about the issues nearby, Shae had climbed up the bridge to examine the Dragons head. Serana saw Lydia and she called to Shae who dropped lightly landing in a crouch her tail swaying happily, which always made Serana smile.

“This one will crave the same head on her dragon” Shae said softly, causing Serana to chuckle.

“I know where to go” Lydia said and Serana nodded and followed as Lydia lead them.

Once they neared the cave Serana had her dagger out and Lydia a pair of swords. Shae had a bow in her hands that she have proved adept at using over the past few months, another forceful request of her Master, but one that made Shae invaluable in combat, on top of her overall small stature and the fact she could get almost anywhere unnoticed the bow just made her that much more useful, her natural aptitude with magic had its uses but there were so many ways to resist it, and you couldn’t always get close enough to use a dagger as her Master had often forced her to do, Serana had shown her that a bow could be useful to her and Shae had accepted it, but it had taken some time.

Three fell to Shaes arrows, and Serana smiled nodding for Lydia to move forward, they quickly reached a ruin in the centre of the cave and a few gargoyles with positioned nearby waiting to strike.

Before they could even contemplate what to do, the Gargoyles fell into piles of rubble.

“Hello Serana” came a male voice as the man stepped out of the shadows “Welcome”

“Mord” Serana said “Its been a long time”

“You should have known I would track you down girl” he replied “I even brought a friend”

“Hello Shae” said the man who stepped forward, Shae recoiled and hid behind Serana begging her not to let him hurt her.

“I killed him!”

“Please!” Mord laughed “Necromancy is second nature to us, did you really believe it impossible to resurrect this man, it had been your fathers plan all along, did she not tell you how he forced her to tell her story” Serana looked at Shae, who had her face buried in her robes.

“No” Serana said “He will not have her regardless, I will not allow it”

“He doesn’t want her” Mord said “He has no will, he is merely a thrall”

Serana looked at him and Mord was right “Then what is his purpose”

“Fear” Mord said, looking at his Thrall.

“Shae, you will come here now” her Master said, Serana could feel Shae shaking her head “Now Shae! Do not make me remind you why I am your Master” Shae let go of Serana and began to move.

Serana looked at the grin on Mords face and she took Shaes hand.

“No Shae, don’t” Shae looked at her “I made you a promise and I intend to keep it”

Serana threw her dagger...


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out their next step on the path to stop Harkon.

Serana watched as Mord fell backwards with a knife in his eye, she saw his Thrall slowly disintegrate, Lydia had brought up her swords and was already scouting the area, Shae however was focused on the pile of ash that used to be her Master.

The Khajiit was frozen in place, her head tilted as if she could not believe what had happened before her eyes. Granted Serana could imagine it, seeing the source of all your pain turn to dust.

Lydia came back and shook her head when Serana met her gaze, the Moth Priest was gone.

*****

They had returned to the Inn at Dragons Bridge, Shae still hadn’t said a word and was silently carving  a small piece of wood as she had been doing for several hours since their arrival. Serana took to watching her, she had been using her tools and Serana was sure she saw her use her claws at one point.

Lydia returned to their table with some food, and some potions that Serana had shown her how to make to assist them with their need of blood, Serana drank one and passed the other to Shae, she looked at it and drank it placing the bottle back on the tray then returned to her craving, still silent.

Serana and Lydia ate some food in silence, Serana did so to blend in. Shae stood just after they finished.

“This one is going to sleep” Shae said as she stood, she placed a small carving in front of Lydia. Lydia picked it up and gave a slight smile looking back watching the small girl head to their room. She turned back and showed Serana who took it and held the small Wolf in her hand.

“I’m worried about her” Serana said, Lydia nodded “Why do you think she is so quiet”

“I would imagine her seeing _him_ again” Lydia said the word with as much distaste as she could muster “But I think it is more related to you”

“Me?” Serana asked her eyes wide.

“Well” Lydia began “You have been nothing but kind to her, yes you had that phase after you... well you know, but Shae doesn’t hold it against you.” Serana looked away for a moment and Lydia waited until she looked back before continuing “You stopped that creature from getting her, you ended her fear again, you freed her from him for good, I can’t think of any ways he could rise from ash, I think she’s scared you will leave her”

“What?” Serana said her eyes widening “I would never, I couldn’t bring myself to” she wanted to add _‘she means too much to me’_ but she didn’t.

“But she doesn’t know that, she has been abandoned by everyone who meant something for her, her parents, her original owner who actually cared for her for three years granted for selfish reasons but my point stands, and then she was seized by that damn elf for then next fifteen years of her life until the most likely creature saved her life”

“A vampire” Serana said the word bitterly.

“Yes” Lydia replied an apologetic look on her face “Your people don’t exactly make a good name for themselves, you’re the first one I’ve ran into that hasn’t tried to kill me, or rip open my throat”

“I’ll admit it is tempting” Serana said with a sly smile and teasing tone “I can hear your heartbeat, see the pulse of the vein in your throat, but unlike most of my kind I can supress the urge”

“Okay, I’m officially freaked out” Lydia replied adjusting the scarf so it covered her neck completely, Serana chuckled at this.

“Just so you know I have seen several vampires on our travels, one is here in Solitude, in the Palace no less and they have yet to cause any issues  it seems”

“What?” Lydia said looking around the room.

“They aren’t here, it was just food for thought” Serana smiled and Lydia looked horrified at her phrasing, realising what she had said she added a “Sorry” with a chuckle.

*****

Over the next few days they made their way back to Winterhold, once they reached the College Shaes mood improved, she looked at least somewhat happier here.

Serana watched as she was greeted by a dark elf in apprentice robes, the elf had offered her a hug and Shae had looked back at Serana before doing so. Serana knew she hadn’t been looking for Serana and had been looking for her Master out of instinct.

Once inside the Grand Mage Quarters, they went straight to the bookshelves, well she and Lydia did, Shae was for some reason halfway under the bed, her tail swaying as she searched, Serana could hear her muttering in her own language.

Serana picked up several books and took them to the nearby desk taking a seat, she skimmed through one and upon not seeing anything of value she moved onto the next. Lydia did the same placing each one back on the shelf after use, with Serana having told her what to look for it would hopefully speed up the search if what they were looking for was hear at all.

Shae appeared in front of her while Serana was skimming through another book for anything that caught her eyes, the Khajiit was watching her silently, obediently waiting for Serana to give her a moment of her time.

Serana looked through the last few pages and placed it on the _useless_ pile she had formed, which was sadly the pile with all the books she had looked through so far. She looked up and saw that Shae was wearing a set of leggings and a basic white shirt similar to that of when they first met, Serana realised that Shae was looking for clothes under her bed, she looked down and saw that the girl was barefoot. _‘Maybe I should buy her shoes’_ she thought and looked back to Shaes face.

“Yes Shae?” Serana said with a smile, the Khajiit simply held out a thin rope necklace with a medallion on it to her, Serana took it and Shae smiled, showing she was wearing a matching one.

“Shae study the hoods” Shae said “Similar enchantment yes”

“When did you study them?” Serana said looking at the amulet and sure enough if she looked at it at a certain angle there was a slight orange shimmer hinting at the presence of an enchantment.

“This one has not been sleeping” Shae replied “She has nightmares”

“Nightmares” Serana said, it wasn’t a question, just a prompt, she would wait for Shae to respond of her own will.

“Yes” Shae rubbed her wrist where the fading mark of her brand stood and Serana knew instantly what her dreams were about “This one will say later” Serana nodded and Shae went to the alchemy table and began preparing different ingredients.

Serana placed the amulet on and pulled her hood back off her head, rubbing her hands through her hair and bringing it up into a ponytail.

Not long after Lydia came over and blinked at her a few times upon meeting her gaze. “Yes?” Serana asked.

“Nothing, I have just never seen you without a hood before” Lydia replied.

“Okay” Serana said dragging the word out a few moments “I take it you found something”

“Well you said souls” Lydia said placing the book in front of Serana “What about the Soul Cairn”

“Maybe” Serana said reading over the page “My mother always had this obsession with Souls and the Gems that trap them. If she found a way to go here then we have to find it too”

“What makes you so sure your Mother is not in Skyrim” Lydia asked.

“My father” Serana said simply.

“Well how would you go about getting to this place?” Lydia said.

“If it is possible its highly doubtful” Serana said “She would need a place where she would be disturbed, where she could hide from my Father, some place he would never look”

“The Castle?” came Shaes voice, Serana looked at her and the Khajiit played with her hands “Sorry”

“No Shae” Serana said standing and walking over “You’re right”

“You can’t be serious?” Lydia said.

“Sadly yes” Serana replied “If my Mother is anywhere, it would be the Castle”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and to those who left comments and Kudos :)


	3. Moving On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaes Master leaves her one last torment and Serana and Shae talk before moving to face Harkon.

They had made it in to the Castle and only had to fight several outcasts and Gargoyles. Serana and Shae has since found Seranas Mother, she had managed to make a portal to the Soul Cairn. It had been a remarkable experience, albeit somewhat disturbing.

Lydia had stayed behind when it became apparent that she couldn’t venture with them as a Mortal being, Serana had volunteered to partially soul trap her to allow her entry but she had denied, and they all knew the other option and Lydia had said she would need longer to make that choice.

They had just managed to defeat the Dragon and secure her Mothers freedom yet she had elected to stay behind. It turned out that her mother had another Elder Scroll so they now had two. Serana held one and Shae the other, with the third and final needed scroll been under lock and key in Breezehome, the Khajiit was silent and had followed Seranas instructions but she had hardly spoken.

Serana reached the portal back to Nirn and turned to see Shae looking at a soul gem in her cupped hands.

“Shae” Serana said and the Khajiits tail instantly shot between her legs “Shae its okay, don’t be afraid”

“This one is sorry” Shae said holding out the gem, Serana gasped at its black surface “She was trying to activate it”

“Who was that?” Serana asked.

“Shae does not know if is true” Shae replied “Master says it Shaes mother and to hold it close, he said he may free her one day if this one behaved.” Shae looked to the ground “She thought that she maybe to activate it here”

“May I?” Shae nodded and Serana took the gem, she held it up to the sky and saw it did indeed hold a Soul, she placed it on the ground and touched it with magic to which it reacted, the gem spun for a few moments then shattered it pieces sinking into the ground, the mist that remained taking the form of a male Dunmer. Shaes head fell.

“At Last” the elf said “What is this place?”

“The Soul Cairn” Serana said “Your new prison” she grabbed Shae and pulled her away from the soul of her master, albeit just a small piece she knew that this would have effected Shae deeply.

*****

When they returned Lydia ran to them checking to make sure they were okay, asking questions. Serana answered them all as they left the way they came and returned to the small boat that had brought them here.

Shae did not say a word on the walk to Solitude, nor the carriage ride to Whiterun and when they walked into breeze home she shed her cloak and quiver leaving the bow near the door, she stepped out of her shoes and walked silently up the stairs.

“Shae” Lydia called after her but was met only with silence.

“Her master had one more trick up his sleeve” Serana said as she sat down in the chair she had claimed as her own during their stays here.

“Wait the Soul Cairn” Lydia said as realisation dawned on the Nords face “It wasn’t her mother was it”

“No” Serana said rubbing her face.

“Then who”

“Him” Serana said with disdain “He partially soul trapped himself and made her carry it with false hope”

“Oh” was all Lydia said all but falling into the chair opposite the vampire.

*****

The morning after Serana went up to see Shae only to find her room empty save for a piece of parchment on the bed next to her Dragon Carving.

Serana picked up the paper and read:

_Shae has gone to tavern. This one wanted to hear a song._

Crudely written at the bottom was _Shae_ , Serana looked at the Dragon, it was a lot more detailed than the wolf had been, she placed both the Dragon and the Note in her pocket and went back downstairs, she placed on her enchanted necklace and went out into the sun, at first it burnt but then the enchantment took effect and for the first time in an age she could feel the sun on her skin and it did not hurt.

When Serana arrived in the Inn it didn’t take long to spot Shae, she was sat at a table at the back of the room eyes fixed on the bard by the fire. Serana found herself humming along to ‘Dragon Born Comes’ as she approached Shaes table.

Shae slid over a flagon of ale when Serana sat down with a smile, her hand glowing slightly.

“This one knew you would come” Serana took a sip and sighed as the ice cold mead went down her throat.

“I never thought to do that” Serana said.

“This one used to do it to her Masters drinks” Shae said and Serana noticed that she didn’t seem saddened “Is nice to do for a friend” Seranas eyes widened.

“That is the first time you have called me friend”

“Did this one do wrong?” Shae said head falling “Sorry”

“No Shae” Serana laughed and Shae looked up with a smile “You are my friend, someone I see as family”

“This one has no family” Shae replied “Is nice to belong”

“Are you okay Shae?” Serana asked knowing they hadn’t discussed the Soul Cairn.

“Yes” Shae replied “Although was not who Shae hoped, she feel good he is trapped there” Shae rubbed where her brand used to be “Is strange, this one is free” Serana looked at Shaes fingers as they brushed through the regrown fur, she looked up and saw Shae looking at her.

“You are important to me Shae” Serana said “I know you doubt my words, but you are, and this” she touched the amulet “Is the best gift I have gotten” Shae smiled.

*****

“So we have three scrolls and no way to read them” Lydia said much to Seranas annoyance, she liked the Nord but she was incredibly blunt most of the time.

“There is a way, find the Moth Priest” Serana replied looking at the table, where the three scrolls were laid out.

“The castle, I doubt your father would let him out of his sight” Lydia said falling into a chair and crossing her arms.

“My father most likely killed him in anger” Serana replied “The only way to stop him either way is a confrontation, he wont surrender”

“So we hide the scrolls and storm the castle”

“That seems to be the only way” Serana replied “But we would need more than the three of us”

“Dawnguard” Shae said “Lydia is still a member” Serana and Lydia looked at her “Sorry” Shae added bashfully.

“No, that is a good idea”

“Lydia, you have to take me and Shae to them, we can keep the Scrolls at their base, and I doubt they will pass up the chance to rid the world of some Vampires”

“Then to Riften we go” Lydia said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and Shae find themselves in a troublesome situation, but together they begin to form the future.

Serana stood looking at the Castle. Lydia walked up to her side and Serana looked over her shoulder, see looked at the Nord and smiled lightly and then her attention was focused on the boats as Shae climbed out of the last to arrive, Isran following her closely, her smile faded. It seemed he was serious about this.

“Bastard” Lydia said.

“He is making a big mistake” Serana replied with hatred in her eyes “If anything happens to her, it will be on his head”

“Save some for me” Lydia replied “I can’t believe he practically took her hostage to ensure you didn’t lie to them, he even knows she’s a vampire”

“He is a fool and it will cost him dearly”

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked and looked from the Castle to Serana.

“You will see” Serana turned towards the group of Dawnguard as they approached “Lydia and I will go ahead, I am hoping to not awaken the Gargoyles on the bridge”

“Remember” Isran said “You betray us and she dies”

“I have not forgotten” Serana snapped “Were she not in danger, you would be dead simply for touching her” Serana knew she was close to breaking, she had to fight her urge to turn into a Vampire Lord, it was getting harder with each moment.

Serana turned without a word and set off towards the bridge, Lydia silently fell into step behind her. When they neared the gates, they were open, the Gargoyles seemingly ignored them, but that wasn’t as unsettling as Serana had hoped it would be, what was unsettling was the Gatekeeper. He lay dead with his throat ripped out next to the door, the door itself open slightly.

“I don’t like this” Lydia said and Serana nodded, she turned and whistled signalling the Dawnguard to follow.

*****

Inside the Castle wasn’t as Serana remembered, it was ruined, tables were upturned the cattle lay dead as did the new bloods, Serana ignored the bodies of Vingalmo an Orthjolf. The first person they found alive was Garen who had sealed himself with the other survivors in the Cathedral.

“What happened here?” Serana asked quietly in an almost whisper as the Dawnguard searched the other side of the Castle and the throne room.

“Your Father” Garen replied in a low tone of his own “When he found out you had all the scrolls he became enraged saying that he must find another way to achieve the prophecy. He killed Vingalmo and Orthjolf and the most of the new bloods save for a few, he ordered them to kill anyone who stood against him, the rest of us abandoned him and locked ourselves in here”

“How many?”

“Fifteen, Sixteen if you include myself” Garen replied “As far as we are concerned you are the Master now Serana we will follow you”

“Are you sure my Father is gone?”

“Yes, it was seven days ago now he left, we only remained in here because of the ferals but it seems they are dead now from starvation”

“He let some go feral?” Serana asked

“He left some new-bloods behind to kill us” Garen replied “We simply stayed leaving them to succumb to the thirst and kill each other, what can I say he chose poorly” a wicked grin appeared on Garens lips.

“Good call” Serana said and turned to Lydia “How do you feel about getting our Kitten back”

Lydia smiled “By the nine, you need not ask, I am with you”

*****

Serana and Lydia returned to the Throne room and found Isran stood near Harkons throne, or her throne now if Serana actually thought about it.

“There is nothing here Vampire!” he snarled “You said that your father was planning to destroy us”

“He is” Serana said “He has evidently moved on, how stupid do you have to be?”

“If so who killed all these vampires? It certainly wasn’t us”

“He did obviously, they had outlived their usefulness”

“Vampires are a blight, no honour” Isran said harshly then chuckled adding “Yes I did intend to offend”

“Noted” Serana said her eyes falling on Shae who had her head down looking at her feet, she had not been in a state like that for a while unless she was thinking but when she was thinking she made hand gestures or played with her tunic, now she just stood still, old habits die hard she supposed but she was so close to killing them, _Isran will pay for this._

“What did you find then?” Isran asked.

“Creatures” Serana replied deadpan folding her arms and meeting his eyes, supressing the urge to lash out, well just for a little bit longer.

“What kind?” Isran snapped matching her posture.

“Well there was a spider that got eaten by a rat, and then the rat got eaten by a cat” Serana said gesturing with her hands the entire time “I was thinking if we get a dog to eat the cat...”

“You’re pushing it Vampire” Isran replied unamused while Serana saw Lydia supress a laugh in the corner of her eye.

“Oh and the bats” she added smiling all the while.

“What bats?”

“Oh” Serana replied acting somewhat surprised until she smiled “These bats” Serana replied raising her arms wide as an uncountable number of bats flew past her and towards the Dawnguard soldiers.

*****

Lydia watched as the bats circled the Dawnguard, small groups of them each around a couple of soldiers, and then they became Vampires and lunged at their victims, some biting others using swords and daggers. She turned her gaze to a group of bats as they flew at her, she raised her sword but it was Garen that materialised and he fell into step beside her.

“It’s been a while” he said “Harkon always kept us contained”

“I can see why” Lydia replied cutting down a Dawnguard that attacked her.

“We are not simple beasts, we can control these urges” he replied, she was surprised he held no anger “We simply choose not to in times like these” as if to prove a point he plunged his dagger into a mans arm and lunged for his throat as he was stunned, the man screamed in pain and when Garen pulled away the man fell back dead as Garen moved on to the next with blood covering his lips and chin.

Lydia turned and saw Serana approach Isran who had the other Dawnguard leaders protecting him in a tight group, he still had Shae, but the Vampire wouldn’t be stopped.

As she walked she began to seep blackness through her skin until it engulfed her, wings exploded from her back, her robes shredding and armour morphing with her figure, her fingers grew sharper and larger almost like talons, her features shrunk and became sharp almost pointed, her teeth sharpening and her eyes a dark red hue that would be enough to give any well seasoned warrior nightmares.

“You will regret your choices Isran of the Dawnguard” Serana said her voice echoing as if multiple people were speaking in unison.

She lunged forward and severed the arm of one of her attackers, the Orc, Serana silenced his screams by bringing her bloodied claws into his chin and up through his head, she shook her arm and he fell to the floor. The second attacker was a Nord, he swung his great sword but Serana simply grabbed the blade and pulled it from his grip dropping it and looking at her now bleeding hand “You have damaged me” Serana said coldly in the multitoned voice before grabbing him and sinking her sharp teeth into his throat, he was dead before he could scream.

She threw the body aside and it hit the wall with the audible sounds of bone breaking she then turned on the female, Lydia couldn’t remember her name and she didn’t care, these people were worse monsters than the Vampires around her, the Vampires accepted their evils but didn’t allow their evils to control them, The Dawnguard from what she had seen had a noble purpose but to be ready to let Harkon succeed because they couldn’t trust the word of a _Leech_  as Isran had called them _._ Lydia watched as Serana drained her of her life using some kind of dark magic, the woman’s skin drying out and her pained screams becoming gasps before naught but dust exited her mouth, she fell to the floor as a husk of dried flesh clung tight to bone in ill-fitting armour.

Serana shifted back to her normal form as she faced Isran, her armour gone, shredded during her change, she simply waved her hand and bound Daedric armour covered her frame.

“This is your mistake Isran” She said stepping closer to him “We could have been allies, you are Dawn, we could have been Dusk” she sighed “Vampires of noble purpose”

“No such thing” Isran snarled “Look at what you have done!”

“I did what was necessary!” Serana shouted “You kidnapped a helpless young girl barely out of slavery and threatened to kill her!”

“She’s a vampire” Isran snapped back raising a silver sword.

“Aye” Serana said “But still a girl, she is only a vampire as I saved her life”

“Lies”

“You would know would you” Serana shouted “Too blinded by your hatred to see that you are no better than my Father, a worthless dictator who plays with the lives of his people”

“You are better than me?” Isran laughed “Is that what you are saying, a bloodsucker, a Leech! better than me!”

“I have killed many people, but only subjected two to vampirism” she replied coldly making a gesture to renew her armour “The second was Shae in order to save her from becoming a thrall to my father, the first” Serana looked at the man in the eyes “Misspent youth, I attacked her meaning to drain her dry, but I couldn’t do it, I turned her after she had seen her family die, she ran from me once the deed was done”

“You are an abomination and when I have killed you, I will the kill the rest of your kind”

“Fair enough”

“So you accept death” Isran replied raising a brow “Your indifference does not scare me”

“It is not I you should be scared of, but the one you wronged in my stead” Serana said placing her hands behind her back adopting a regal stance.

Isran looked confused then turned just as Shae dived at him, he growled and tried to throw her off, but it was too late, Shae was scared and she was angry, why she was angry Serana had no idea, but she had given in to blood lust and now she would not stop until Isran was dead.

They rolled about on the floor as Shae snapped and snarled at him, he kept pushing her away but she was on him again in seconds, he could not recover from any of her attacks. Serana had never seen a Khajiit vampire, it was an interesting sight, she had sharp canines by nature considering her feline heritage, but looking at her now she was like a bipedal saber cat, the canines longer that was natural, her small eyes red and full of fury and hunger.

Isran fell back and was able to grab a wine chalice that had fallen from the table and bring it into Shaes head, but once she fell off him she was up again, it had just made her angrier, she dived and he brought his arms up to try and ward her off but she sunk her jagged teeth into the flesh of his wrist, breaking easily through the leather gloves, her howled in pain and kicked her off.

Lydia found her way to Seranas side as her kin including Garen cheered for Shae as the young vampire played with her prey. Lydia offered her coat and Serana took it and pulled it on as she looked around the room while fastening it to cover herself as her bound armour faded. She noticed that only four of her kin had died in the fights and a few of the Dawnguard had been tied up, assumingly those who had been rendered unconscious. She watched Lydia’s features for a few moments when her gaze fell back onto the Nord.

Her features were seemingly, confused, scared and worried at the same time, loud cheers erupted disturbing her trail of thought, as she had been distracted Shaes gloves had been removed and Isran was now sporting several claw marks upon his face and several parts of the leather in his armour were torn and bloody, he was breathing heavily and Shae who no longer needed to breath was still in peak condition.

She dived once more and swatted Israns arm aside grabbed him and plunged her teeth and fangs into his neck, blood welled from the wound, flowing down his front and all over Shaes snout, her pale fur turning red.

Isran fell to the floor, there was no hope of him becoming a vampire, his throat ripped open and sliced with three clean claw marks, judging by the blood dripping from Shaes claws she had done it once her thirst was sated, she looked at the dead body and then her hands as the adrenaline faded.

Serana was proud of Shae, she had broken her own bonds and accepted her nature, but she knew this was only the first step, Shae had embraced her freedom and fought to protect herself for the first time in her life of her own volition.

It would be a long journey and Serana would be with her every step of the way. But two things were worrying the new Vampire Lord of Volkihar, her father obviously one. The second, why had Shae become angry.

Serana opened her arms as the Khajiit neared and the girl latched onto her waist and Serana placed her arms around her to comfort her friend.

“This is only the beginning” Serana said to her court “Someone clean this mess up”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Serana and Shae will return, check out the companion story, An Unusual Apprentice, introducing a new character who will be appearing in Serana and her Kitten, and Shaes rise in the College through the eyes of Brelyna.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome as usual. :)
> 
> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
